Various reciprocating blade grass and hedge trimmers provided with a reciprocally driven cutting bar having side blades formed on the edges in the reciprocating direction are already provided (for example, in the publication of Japanese Patent Publication No. 42693/1978).
In such conventional trimmers, the mowing or cutting bar has blades formed only on the longitudinal edges in the reciprocating direction. As a result, there is no difficulty when trimming the tops of lawns and hedges. On the other hand, there is difficulty in trimming the boundary between the bunker and lawn of a golf course. Here such known devices are not able to remove the roots of the grass which have entered the sand in the bunker and thus the application of such devices is limited.
Therefore, in order to cut such roots of the grass as have entered the sand bunker, scoops and dredges have to be used and the work is very diffucult.